Forbidden Love (Revised Version)
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: ***REVISED VERSION*** Two teens fall in love but it is a forbidden love... Their friends and family will stop at nothing to end their blossoming relationship.


Forbidden Love Chapter One Enemies Meet  
  
A/N: Rewrite!! I hope this version will be better than the one everyone else has read. Personally I didn't like they way they other was going so I quit writing it. But now I feel the need to be nice to all my fan fic fans and finish the damn thing. Plus I really want to write a sequel or two. Enjoy! One other thing the POV will be third person with many thoughts, hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except the plot and things you don't recognize from the books belongs to J.K. Rowling and various other people. I'm not making any money off this or anything like that so don't sue me!  
  
Pairings: The obvious D/G and some others.  
  
---  
  
'There she is again.' He was sitting atop the third shortest tower staring down at the thin redhead on the dock. He would come up here every night to just stare adoringly at her but this time she hadn't come alone.  
  
She had only brought Colin Creevey with her once before but the boy this time was no Colin Creevey.  
  
This boy had jet-black hair and a lightening shaped scar that Draco couldn't see but knew was there. He felt a surge of anger and - was it jealousy?  
  
Why should he of all people be jealous? He had no reason to be jealous. He was plenty famous around Hogwarts himself. So it wasn't the fame.  
  
Looks? No, Potter wasn't even half as good-looking as him.  
  
Wealth? Of course not. Draco was the richest boy in Hogwarts and from the richest family in all of Europe, perhaps even more than that.  
  
Then a thought struck him. 'It's because he's with my love, *my* Ginny.'  
  
His brows furrowed in confusion. 'How is it he's with her? She turned me down with a sneer on her face. Yet, she'll go out with him when he had been caught cheating on that mudblood only a few days before.'  
  
Draco remembered how he had felt when he heard the rumor about Harry and Hermione going out last year. He was both angry and happy.  
  
Angry because he saw how Ginny had followed Harry around for the past four years and he barely even noticed she was there.  
  
Happy because it would enable Ginny to notice someone other than Harry, hopefully himself.  
  
Yet, she still noticed no one but Harry.  
  
Finally, he had gotten enough courage to defy his father and ask her to dance at some silly party Dumbledore was throwing for the whole school the year before but she turned him down. 'Perhaps I'll get my chance with her soon...'  
  
---  
  
Ginny laughed softly as Harry told a joke about Draco Malfoy. She didn't really see why he hated Draco so much but she found herself being rude to him too.  
  
Perhaps he was just one of the people you couldn't like.  
  
Harry slipped an arm around her shoulders and gazed into her cinnamon eyes with his emerald ones. He suddenly kissed her - nothing major just a simple kiss on the lips. Though Ginny pulled away quickly.  
  
She didn't know why. She had wanted this since the day she first saw him at the station six years ago.  
  
He looked at her strangely and muttered, "I'll see you later, Ginny," before walking away.  
  
"Harry." She whispered as she watched his retreating form. She knew she had made him think he did something wrong.  
  
'Why did you do that, Ginny?' She thought. 'Harry Potter, *the* Harry Potter, the boy you've been dreaming about for six years just kissed you and you refused to his him back?!'  
  
She looked up at the towers and saw a shadowy figure sitting atop one. She gasped and wondered who it could be. Ginny knew she shouldn't go see who it was but her curiosity got the better of her. She stood and ran to Hogwarts trying to remain silent.  
  
She hoped the person would still be there when she got up there because she wanted to make sure they wouldn't tell Hermione who was with Ginny tonight. She knew Hermione would be devastated if she found out her best friend had kissed Harry and whoever was up there might tell Hermione.  
  
Upon reaching the steps to the tower, she paused a moment to catch her breath before almost silently climbing the stairs.  
  
When she reached the top, she could see him. He was standing now. She got the strange feeling he was waiting for her as he stepped out of the shadows. The moonlight reflected off his silvery-blonde hair and she knew immediately that he was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Her heart pounded at the sight of him. She wanted to stop staring at his pale face, perfectly toned muscles that she could almost see through the thin fabric of his black robes, and his cool gray eyes but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes from him.  
  
'Ginny you can't have him. He's a Malfoy.' That simple thought jerked her back to reality. 'I don't want him, do I?'  
  
She wondered why he was just staring at her and why he hadn't insulted her or even spoken yet.  
  
---  
  
A/n: Hope you enjoyed this new version! Please review! 


End file.
